bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Reihai
As the fighters of the Gotei 13 have their kidou to fight with, so do the members of the 4th Division have reihai to heal their patients. Reihai is a type of kidō that they specialize in that allows them to use their reiatsu to safely heal wounds of various types. There are various levels of reihai that are available to the member of the 4th depending on their status within the division. List of reihai Reihai #1: Tsuugen Appearance: Green orb Use: Pain relief Application: Turn hand until palm holding orb is facing wound and gently send orb into the area. Tie off reihai. Orb will dissolve over 8 hours. Reihai #2: Ketsueki Gyouko Appearance: Green weave similar to sheet of paper Use: Blood clotting (slow down/stop bleeding) Application: Hold hands over wound area before activating. Weave will float gently from the hands. Once weave in place on wound, tie off reihai to slow/stop bleeding. Will remain active until untied/cancelled. Remember to untie reihai once healing is complete. Reihai #3: Chougen Appearance: Pale white glow to all fingers Use: Swelling reduction Application: Place fingers gently on area where swelling is located. Send reihai into the area carefully and massage the area gently. Remain in contact with area until treatment finished. Reihai #4: Saibou Saisei Appearance: Green glow to fingers Use: Cell regeneration Application: Lower fingers to ¼ inch over the area of the wound and apply the reihai gently like a salve. Reihai #5: Hisaisei Appearance: Light green glow to palms and fingers Use: Skin regeneration Application: Lower fingers to ¼ inch over the area of the wound and apply the reihai gently like a salve. Reihai #6: Kansenbatsu Appearance: Light blue glow to hands Use: Infection removal Application: Place hands over the area of known infection and send reihai into the area gently. Tie off the reihai. This reihai will dissolve over a 10 day period. Reihai #7: Kossaisei Appearance: Off-white glow to hands Use: Bone regeneration and tooth repair. Application: For fractures, set fracture prior to use. Gently place your hands over the fracture or tooth damage and send the reihai into the area. Once in place, tie off the reihai so that it will remain in effect until it is untied and canceled. Reihai #8: Setsu Souzen Appearance: Light brown glow. Use: Ligament/tendon, joint repair Application: Gently place your hands over the area and send the reihai into the area. Once in place, tie off the reihai so that it will remain in effect until it is untied and canceled. Reihai #9: Chousaisei Appearance: Orange weave Use: Intestinal regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #10: Jinsaisei Appearance: Light red weave Use: Kidney regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #11: Suizou Saisei Appearance: Light yellow weave Use: Pancreatic regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #12: Kansaisei Appearance: Turquoise weave Use: Liver regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #13: Isaisei Appearance: Yellow weave Use: Stomach regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #14: Hizou Saisei Appearance: Blue weave Use: Spleen regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #15: Shinkei Saisei Appearance: Light Gray weave Use: Nerve regeneration Application: Place hands over the area where the nerve damage has been located and send the reihai gently into the area. Tie off the reihai. This reihai will remain in place for 4 days. Reihai #16: Haisaisei Appearance: Red weave Use: Lung regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #17: Shinzou Saisei Appearance: Dark red weave Use: Heart regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #18: Nousaisei Appearance: Gray weave Use: Brain regeneration Application: Hold hands over the area where the organ rests before activating. The weave will fall from your hands and continue until the reihai reaches the organ. Reihai #19: Kafuzui Appearance: Blue orb Use: Immobility Application: Once activated, turn your hand until the palm holding the orb is facing the wound. Gently send the orb into the wound and tie it into place. This reihai will remain in effect until it is cancelled. Seats that are eligible to use Reihai *Reihai #1 - #6 :: Trial Recruits - 13th Seat :: Graduates of School of Reihai *Reihai #1 - #8 :: 12th Seat - 10th Seat *Reihai #1 - #16 :: 9th Seat - 5th Seat *All Reihai :: 4th Seat - Captain ::: May create new limbs for patients ''using devices i''''f it is called for '' Development History At first, the 4th Division did not have any specialized methods for healing, despite having a fully functional Infirmary for healing the wounded. The system has been developed by early members of the division and is non-canonical to Bleach, since their healing methods are unclear. The spells have been modified many times; along with other methods that are used for healing. The current system has been finalized around the beginning of 2011; simplifying the previous list of spells, which consisted of 50 Reihai and was complicated to use. The other methods have been simplified as well and substances for restoring body fluids and Reiatsu are considered to be premade instead of mixing them seperately for each patient. Old list of Reihai Old guide of procedures Category:Techniques Category:Kidō